A Stupid Dare
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Naruto got a stupid dare from the guys to wear Sakura's bra and to take a picture. How will Sakura handle the situation? Will she get pissed and attack Naruto or do something else? Please leave a nice comment for meeeeeeeee.


Sakura left the Hokage's mansion and was heading home. It was a beautiful spring afternoon; the sun was out, the children were playing in the village. Life seemed perfect. TenTen and Neji were battle training, Lee and Big Bushy Brows were meditating in the forest, Hinata and Kiba were playing with Akamaru. But where was Naruto?

"Maybe he's out doing a mission," she mumbled as she headed to her front door. She fished her keys out of her pocket and started to unlock the door. When she heard a click she started to open the door when Naruto jumped in front of her and said loudly, "Helloooooooooo Sakura!" He laughed happily. Sakura jumped back and gave out a girly shriek.

"Naruto, you idiot, why are you in my house?!"

Naruto smiled. "Well, here's a funny story- HEYYY!" Sakura punched him in the jaw and started dragging him back inside by pulling his ear. Sakura sighed angrily as she got on the couch and dropped Naruto.

"Sa-Sakura, what was that for?!" Naruto rubbed his ear.

"For sneaking in my house! Why the hell are you here?"

Naruto sat on the couch and closed his eyes. "Don't get mad-"

"I'm already mad Naruto."

"Well…don't get madder."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Just tell me."

"Alright." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, me and the boys were playing truth or dare. I took a dare, obviously, and Kiba dared me to come into your house and to…well…uhh-"

"Just spit it out!"

"He told me to take a picture of me in your bra! I'm so sorry Sakura; the bra broke because I didn't know how to take it off! I'll get you a new one as soon as possible, please don't hurt me, Kiba told me I had to do something really bad if I didn't do it-"

Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she whispered, "What was the other dare?" _'I can't believe he wore my bra! He must think I'm flat….That's not the case!'_

"Kiba told me I had to give up ramen for a month! That would kill me, Sakura!" Naruto took in a deep breath.

Sakura looked at him. _'He would die if he had to give up ramen…but still' _Sakura sighed as she said, "Can I see the picture?"

Naruto looked up. "What?"

Sakura smiled. "Can I see the picture?"

Naruto blinked and tilted his head to the side. "You-you're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad, Naruto. But I don't want you to loose your ramen for a month. But you owe me."

"Owe you what?"

Sakura smile wickedly. "I'll tell you after you show the guys the photo."

Naruto gulped as he pulled out his phone and pulled out the picture. He handed his phone to Sakura and sat at the far end of the couch.

Sakura felt her face heat up as she looked at the picture. Naruto's face was trying to be a sexy pout, Sakura tried not to laugh, he had his shirt off, wearing her red bra with a little bow in the middle. The straps were already broken; he looked like he was wearing a strapless. Sakura tried not to yell at Naruto; that was her favorite bra. She glanced up at Naruto who was curled up in a ball. _'I'm not gonna get mad because he owes me…I'll make him pay! I'll let him have his fun for now…'_

Sakura stood up and walked to Naruto. She patted his shoulder gently. Naruto flinched and looked up. _'Why is she smiling?!'_ he thought.

"Nice picture." she said. "Go show the guys and then delete it. When you're done, meet me at Ichiraku's for ramen. I'll pay for it."

Naruto's face lit up as he sat up. "Are we going on a date? Even after what I did to your bra-"

"Yes, we are. Now shut up and don't tell anyone!" Without another word, Sakura left the house, leaving Naruto. "I'm going on a date with Sakura…" Naruto whispered. He slowly registered what she said to him. A giant smile formed across his face as he jumped up and down on the couch and yelled, "I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH SAKURA!"

* * *

Sakura's face was red as she slammed the door behind her and leaned on it. "What the hell did I say?! Now I have to go on a date with that idiot!" Sakura's gaze went down to the floor. "Maybe it won't be so bad…Well; after we eat he owes me." Sakura ran a hand through her hair and started walking to the ramen restaurant. Sakura walked past Kiba and the guys, she heard them snickering as she walked by. Sakura turned her head around and smirked at them; they immediately stopped laughing.

Sakura's hands felt sweaty so she wiped them on her legs. "What am I getting so worked up for?" Sakura blushed again as she remembered. _'Damn, what is this feeling?'_ The pink haired ninja took in a deep breath as she entered the restaurant. Teuchi and Ayame greeted her with warm hello's. "How are you?" asked Ayame.

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking!" Ayame smiled.

Teuchi smiled and said, "No chattering, Ayame."

"You told me to be nice to our guests, father." Ayame rolled her eyes and smiled. She cleared her throat as she got out her book and pencil and asked, "So, what can I get you?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for someone," Sakura said.

Teuchi walked up to Sakura and said, "Who?"

"Don't make me say it."

"Aw, come on Sakura! I'm sure it's no big deal-"

"Helloooooooo Ramen!" Naruto barged in and sat next to Sakura. He laughed happily as he got ready to order. Sakura gazed down as Teuchi and Ayame made a fuss about their first date. Naruto just brushed them off so he could order his ramen. He turned to Sakura and asked, "Do you want anything?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I'll just have some water, I'm not that hungry."

Naruto looked at her. "Are…are you sure?"

Sakura smiled. "I'm sure. Order whatever you want and I'll pay."

Naruto smiled. He pulled out his wallet and said, "You don't have to pay, Sakura."

"What? You never have money!"

Naruto chuckled. "I made some after my missions."

* * *

Naruto collapsed on his couch. Sakura smiled. _'His house is actually clean! It's better…not all childish anymore.'_ Sakura sat next to Naruto. His legs landed on her lap; she shoved them aside causing him to fall off the couch. He let out a little shriek.

"Why did you do that?" he asked as he got up and sat on the floor.

Sakura crossed her arms. "I didn't want your legs on my lap!" Sakura sighed. "And how could you eat all of that ramen without getting sick?"

Naruto smiled. "It's in my blood. I'm an expert at eating ramen!"

Sakura laughed.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "So…uh…what do I owe you?"

"Huh?"

"What do I owe you?"

*I completely forgotten about that!* Sakura blinked. "I'll tell you if you tell me what the guys thought of the picture.

"Wow, you really want to know?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Of course! You're wearing my bra!"

Naruto stood up and sat next to Sakura. "Alright, I'll tell you."

After Naruto told Sakura what the guys thought of the picture Sakura smiled darkly. "They didn't even look at it?"

Naruto nodded. "They were to scared!"

"That's great!"

Naruto smiled. "Yep! Now all I have to do is delete it-"Sakura grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"No! Don't!" she said.

"Why?"

Sakura sighed. "Remember the thing you owe me?"

"Yeah?"

Sakura smiled darkly. "Well I have something we could do. I have my phone."

"Why do you need your phone-"

"I'll explain later. Just show me to your room."

Naruto blushed. "You-you want to go in my room?!"

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, I do. Is that a problem?"

Naruto fidgeted. "I just…I never had a girl in my room before…."

Without thinking Sakura pulled him in and hugged him. She felt him stiffened until he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. "S-Sakura," he whispered.

Sakura pulled back and smiled. "Come on, show me to your room. Don't worry I won't destroy it." She laughed. Sakura offered him her hand. Naruto slowly took it and held it. Sakura gasped._ 'His hand is so warm!'_

Naruto smiled warmly. "Follow me."

* * *

"You want to do WHAT?!"

"It's like what you did? What's the big deal?!" Sakura released his hand.

"Well…it's my underwear-"

"You were wearing my bra. That's more private!"

"This is so embarrassing, Sakura. Look, I'll delete the picture-"

Sakura grabbed his phone and threw it on the bed. "You don't see the point!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Then explain it to me!"

Sakura sighed. "You want me to explain it?"

"Yes!"

Sakura looked into his eyes. Without hesitating, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in. She heard him gasp as she kissed his lips. Her face felt hot as she waited for him to kiss her back. Naruto slowly closed his eyes and kiss her back, holding her tightly. Sakura reluctantly pulled back and looked up at him. Their cheeks were blushed as she whispered, "I want something that we both can remember on this day…Since we are now a….a…a couple. You already have one of you in my bra so…I wanted one of me in your underwear. We both could have a copy of each other's." Sakura pushed herself out of his arms. "I know it's a stupid idea-"

"That's a great idea!" Naruto smiled.

"Re-really?"

"Yeah!" Naruto leaned in and whispered, "You LIKE me-"Sakura pushed him away from her. He laughed as he saw her blushing harder. "Ju-just hand me a pair of your boxers!"

Naruto walked over to a drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers. They were a pair of black boxer briefs. Naruto avoided her gaze as he handed it to her. "I'll wait outside." he said as he exited the room.

Sakura stared at the boxers and blushed. She slowly started taking off her jeans as she got ready.

* * *

Sakura opened the door and told Naruto he could come in. Naruto went in his room and sat next to Sakura on his bed. Sakura avoided his gaze as she asked for his number. They exchanged numbers. Naruto sent Sakura his photo of him wearing her bra. Sakura took a while until she finally sent Naruto her picture.

Naruto blushed at what he saw on his phone. _'She looks so hot!'_ Sakura was lying down on his bed, her pink hair played out on the bed. Her green eyes were searching for something as she stared up at the camera. Her cheeks were lightly blushing. Her shirt showed a little of her belly; exposing some of her six pack. The boxer briefs hugged tightly on her.

Naruto didn't know his nose was bleeding until a drop landed on his phone. He quickly got up and cleaned it with a tissue. When he came back Sakura had her back faced to him. His boxer briefs were in between them. "You can have those back," she mumbled.

Naruto ignored the underwear and spun Sakura around. "Why are you embarrassed, I had to do it!"

"It felt weird, okay! I never done something like that before…"

Naruto smiled. "Now we both have copies of each other."

"Naruto, please don't show anyone or send it! I'm begging you-mmph!" Sakura was silent when Naruto pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back and kissed her cheek. "That was the bravest thing you've done." he said. "Don't worry, I won't show anyone."

Sakura hugged him. "Thank you."

Naruto breathed her in. "No problem, Sakura. As long as you're my girlfriend….FOREVER!" He laughed as Sakura pulled back and pushed him off of her.

_'Same old Sakura'_


End file.
